The Hyper-Realistic Internship at Nickelodeon Studios
Hello there, my name is SpongeBearJeffyBob PhineasThomasSpongebobPants and here's a hyper-realistically true story for you all. So, I was an intern at Nickelodeon Studios because everyone at Creepypasta Land seemly is an intern at that specific studio for some reason, and we had to watch some new episodes of a show called, "SpongeBaldiM&MMarioNightmareBob SquarePATRIXXXPotatoChipsPants". The boss of Disney Studios then threw a VHS tape at my face for no reason whatsoever and that gave me the urge to go to a garage sale because that's another cliche that every video game Creepypasta must have. I went to a garage sale while walking like some crazy person. Once I got to the garage sale, I looked at the other side of the table and I saw a old man, which is another cliche that every video game/lost episode Creepypasta ha- You know what, let's just continue. Anyways, I looked at what was on the table and I saw Ranch-Flavored Pop Tarts, Sour Patch Kids Cereal and many other boring crap like that. What caught my eye was a DvD, (Didn't I say it was a VHS tape before? Aw, screw it.) with the words, "SPANGEBAWB LUST EPOISIDAH BLARGHHHHHH" and I decided to buy it because everyone in Creepypasta Land is so stupid that they don't even bother checking if it's haunted or not. Besides, how can a DvD or VHS tape be haunted, anyways? The old man then turned into The Shadow Reader and then took out a hYpEr ReAlIsTiC-a SlEdGeHaMmEr and then proceeded to destory the Ranch-Flavored Pop Tarts and Sour Patch Kids Cereal in front of him. Once he was done, he said, "You can have the DvD for free, or whatever. C-can I go now?" and then exploded into millions of otters for no reason. I then took the VHSvD home and I drove my poop-colored car truck thingy to get home. After breaking down the door for the one billionth time, I slamed the player into the VHS tape and the episode started. The intro played, but I noticed something very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very odd. There was realistic-hyper fruit punch everywhere and SpongeAppleJackBlooPatrickBob looked very very hyper-realistically depressed. I found that weird, but like I could turn the TV off, I continued watched the episode because why the truck not? (Also, the title of this pasta is off-topic to the rest of the story, but who cares?) Anyways, after the intro, there was hyper-realistic static that went on for 666 hyper-realistic minutes. After that was finally over, the screen cut to the Krab Krusty where SpongeAppleJackBlooPatrickBob was making some potato chips for no reason. PLOT TWIST! SpongeAppleJackBlooPatrickBob was actually HowToBasic and he began throwing eggs everywhere while crying hyper-realistic blood. The blood was so hyper-realistically realistic that it started flowing out of my TV screen and got all over the floor for some reason. Anyways, back to the episode. Oh wait, we're already talking about it right now. Oh well. MRS. CRAP came into the room and said, "SPONGEBOI ME BOB, I HAVEN'T SLEEPT IN 69 DAYS AND I'M GOING TO DIE OF CANCER. ARG ARG ARG ARG ARG ARG." My jaw raised to the ceiling after I heard what Krabs Mr. said. HowToBasicBob then hyper-realistic told the entire story of SpudWurd's Milkacide which really spooped me and the crab thing. The crab thing then exploded into McNuggets and SpongeBoi me Bob started to laugh like a hilly-billy person. Hyper-realistic ketchup went everywhere as well as french fries. Mmm, that looked delicious! Anyways, (Count how many times I've said, "Anyways" so far.) EVIL PATRIXXX then come and oofed everyone and then everything exploded, including my house, thus landing me in a coma for a couple of days. And then I died, because every single narrator of Creepypastas have to die at the end. AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT, WHO WAS PHONE, BLAH BLAH BLAH. THE END. Category:Hyper-realistic Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:666 Category:SpongeBob Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:WHO WAS PHONE? Category:And then a skeleton popped out